A Simple Spell Called Love
by Allen Frost
Summary: Year six at Hogwarts. Harry has been following Draco trying to discover what the Slytherin is up to. However, will he discover something about himself he never knew possible? Young love discovered between enemies. BOY LOVE! Don't like, don't read. GRAPHIC


A Simple Spell Called Love

By Allen Frost

Dedicated to Digpuff from Deviant Art

Day seven. Harry watched from the corner as Draco entered the room of requirement and vanished. The torches that adorned the walls cast an orange glow over the hallway and produced flickering shadows. For a week now, he would spy on Draco with the invisibility to cloak to try and deduce what the Slytherin was up to. Countless efforts proved fruitless as he struggled to enter the room. Ron and Hermonie scolded him for spending so long watching his rival. They didn't understand his need to watch Draco.

Several hours would pass before he could see the thin boy exit and head for the Slytherin house. On most days, Harry would resign and head back to the common room to hang out with Ron and Hermonie. But today, something about the way Draco walked compelled Harry to follow.

Draco had taken his robe off; his tight, black pants gripped his slender legs and complimented the firm buttocks that Harry fought to keep his eyes off. Distracted by the blond boy, Harry quickly forgot about his whereabouts and followed Draco deep into the dark dungeons under the Black Lake. Draco whispered the password and the bare stone wall opened. Nearly gasping aloud, Harry's heart raced as he watched Draco bend over to enter the common room.

Storming away, Harry followed the confusing twists and turns of the Hogwarts' corridors. He found the portrait of the Fat Lady, quickly mumbled the password, and stumbled into the Gryffindor Common Room. Folding the invisibility cloak, he met the gaze of Hermonie and Ron who looked up from the table.

"What's got you in a rush?" Ron asked as he stood up to greet his friend. "You're covered in sweat and panting like an animal."

"Oh, brilliant deduction, Ron," Hermonie said. "What is it Harry? Did you finally catch Draco doing something worth reporting?"

"Um. No," Harry quickly replied. He needed to get the thought of Draco out of his head. "I just, uh. Well, Snape almost caught me sneaking around, so I bolted before he got a chance to see me."

"Hmph," Ron exclaimed, "For a second, I thought we were about to get a raunchy story about some girl you just met. Way to spoil my day."

"You pig!" Hermonie shouted as she whacked him over the head with a piece of rolled up parchment. "And get back to the table, we're not done studying!" Turning to Harry, she added, "Want to join us?"

"No, no thank you," Harry muttered, "I'll just be going up to bed, I need a bit of a lay down."

"Alright then," Hermonie said as she went back to the table. "I'll see you in the morning."

"I'll be up in a bit," Ron said before lowering his voice, "And then you can tell me the REAL story, juicy bits and all."

Harry turned around and heard another _whack_ and Ron yelp out in pain. Climbing the stairs, Harry began stripping as he got ready to lay down for bed. He folded his clothes and opened his trunk to search for his pajamas. Standing there, in nothing put a pair of his read boxer briefs; Harry shivered, gave up on searching, and climbed into his warm bed, pulling the blankets over his body.

He shut his eyes and tried to lull himself to sleep, but whenever the dark began to embrace him, his thoughts wandered to Draco. Bending over to climb into his dormitory. Kneeling down to tie his shoe lace. Removing his clothes to get into the shower. Sucking on Harry's-

"Gah!" Harry shouted as he sat up in bed, awoken by his apparent dream.

He could hear Ron roll over and say, "Shut up, you twat." Somehow, he had drifted off. Looking out the window, Harry wondered why he couldn't get the thought of Draco out of his head. Lying back down he discovered, to his horror, that other parts of his body were more awake than he was.

Reaching down and pulling back the waist band of his briefs, Harry began to slowly stroke his flesh. As hard as he tried, he couldn't focus his mind on any of the pretty girls in his classes. Resigning, he let his thoughts flood him with images of Draco.

His body burned as he bit his tongue to hold back the moans. Soft silk from the blankets caressed his skin and sent shivers up his spine as he imagined the sensation to be Draco's blond hair gracing his thighs. Speeding up, he thought of Draco performing the act for him. Grasping his member and stroking him to the point of bursting. Placing his tongue on Harry's shaved pubic region before opening his mouth and taking Harry in. Harry imagined him sucking him in between moans and looking up at him with his grey eyes.

Hot cum poured from Harry as he relaxed and took in several calming breaths. Reaching for a towel, he wiped it up and rolled over, finally able to fall asleep.

The next morning, Harry awoke as usual and attended all of his classes. The dark thoughts that had corrupted his body the night before stood eagerly in the back of his mind waiting for another chance to strike. After dinner, when he would usually spy on Draco, Harry headed to the Gryffindor common room, studied, and went to bed.

A week passed without him pursuing his rival. If he would see him in the halls or in a class, Harry would turn the other way and ignore him. Avoiding Draco caused a burning desire deep in his chest that haunted him in his dreams. One evening, instead of intending dinner, Harry told Ron and Hermonie that he was feeling ill, and decided to take a walk.

Down by the black lake, Harry found an over reaching willow tree and sat beneath it. The earth was cold so Harry wrapped his robes around his body tighter to try and block out the chill.

Staring up into the evening sun, Harry could feel a hot tear begin to build against his eyes. So caught up in his own emotional plight, he never heard the footsteps approaching from behind.

"Potter!" Harry turned his head as the sharp, familiar voice broke through the silence around him. Looking at the blond figure approaching, Harry stood and tensed, expecting a fight. "Give up, did you?"

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, his hand hovering right above his wand, "Why aren't you at dinner?"

Draco glared at him, "Don't play stupid. You've been following me," Harry's heart skipped a beat, "Trying to figure out what I was up to, and then, out of nowhere, you stopped. I didn't peg you as a quitter."

"Shouldn't you be happy I stopped?" Harry asked as his face twisted in confusion, "I couldn't find anything. So, just leave me alone." Harry turned around to face the lake, but a cold hand grabbed his robe and pulled him back.

Harry and Draco were face to face. Their frozen breath wafting carelessly in front of their faces. So close their noses almost touched. "Why would I be happy that you stopped? I put up a show just to throw you off, and then you quit on me? Tell me why you're not following me anymore?" Draco shouted.

Harry closed his eyes and prayed that his heart would slow down before Draco could hear it pounding in his chest. Intense rage filled him as he struggled to put his thoughts in order. Leaning in closer, he said, "I'll show you why." With that, Harry pressed his lips firmly against Draco's and held on to the pale boy's arms.

Struggling, Harry could feel Draco try to break free from his grasp. He shoved the Slytherin to ground. Dark confusion clouded Draco's eyes as he tried to make sense of what happened. Harry knelt down and climbed over Draco's body. "What the fuck are you doing? Get off of me!" Draco yelled, but Harry ignored his pleas.

Lowering his head next to Draco's ear, harry whispered, "This is why I stopped following you. These feelings I can't control." Draco squirmed as he felt Harry's lips flutter carelessly against his ear. Tracing his tongue across Draco's neck, Harry kissed the soft flesh that pulsed with life. He stood back up, towering over his long time enemy. Draco's cheeks were bright red as he lied there, panting. He had stopped fighting; instead he remained motionless at Harry's feet.

"Potter?" He said before Harry turned around and stormed back to the castle. Sitting up, he watched as the boy who lived ran away from what he had just started.

Ron and Hermonie were waiting in the common room as Harry walked back in. "Harry!" Hermonie shouted as she pulled him in for a hug. "You're so cold! Are you alright? We saw Draco rush out of the Great Hall when he noticed you were missing. We tried to follow him, but Filch stopped us."

"Hermonie, I'm alright." Harry said as he broke free from her grasp. "I didn't even run into him." He hated lying to his friends, but how was he supposed to tell them what had happened?

"See, girl?" Ron said as he scowled at Hermonie and patted Harry on the back." I told you he would be ok. Even if Draco was going after Harry, it's not like he can't defend himself."

"Oh! Excuse me, Ron for being concerned for a friend." Harry walked off to bed as the two sat there arguing. He didn't want to hear anymore. He wanted to go to sleep, and hope that when he woke up tomorrow, he would only remember this as a twisted dream.

However, the next morning only added in cementing the event into Harry's memory. Going anywhere became frightening, for fear he may run into Draco. It would do no good to claim he was sick, Madame Pomfrey would see through any feigned illness. Gathering his courage, Harry climbed out of bed and got dressed for the day.

For most of the day, everything went smoothly. Day dreaming through most his classes, talking with his friends. Yes. It seemed like everything could remain normal so long as he never had to be alone with Draco again. Yet, the Slytherin had other plans.

"Potter!" Draco called out when he saw Harry alone in the halls. Quickly, Harry turned around and started to walk the other way. "Don't you turn your back on me!" Draco pulled out his wand the cast a spell, but Harry was faster and unleashed his own.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted. Draco's wand went flying out of his hands. Draco stood there, frozen on the spot. "What do you want?" Harry shouted.

"We need to talk," Draco said as he glared at Harry. "What the hell was that yesterday? Why did you ki-"

"Silencio!" Harry cast a charm that muted Draco. "You idiot! Don't just shout that sort of thing in public!" Looking over his shoulder, Harry whispered, follow me. Draco, now silent and disarmed, had no choice but to follow Harry.

They approached the Room of Requirement. Harry muttered, "I need a place for two people to be alone." The door appeared, and Harry ushered Draco inside. There was a low burning fireplace and two lounging chairs set apart from each other. In the back corner, a bed sat, neatly made with red velvet covers and large, fluffy pillows.

"Why did you kiss me yesterday?" Draco demanded, now that they were alone and the charm had worn off.

Harry looked the other defiantly. "I-I don't know," he stammered. "I guess, lately, well, when I look at you. I get this funny feeling… and… I well. I want you."

Draco looked down, "What do you mean, you 'want me?'"

"Look!" Harry shouted, "I just said I don't know. What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to stop playing with me! Whatever you feel, just say it!"

Harry walked to the fire and stared into the flickering flames. Bright orange and scarlet leapt up against the brick walls ready to devour anything that dare try and grasp at its beauty. "I think I love you." Harry muttered.

Draco's eyes burned against Harry's body. His chin trembled. Taking a deep breath, Draco said, "Kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me again. I-I want to feel you against me, a-and." Draco stammered. He turned away to conceal his blushing face. Walking up, Harry lightly grabbed Draco's chin and turned his head so that they could stare into each others' eyes. Slowly, Harry pressed his lips against Draco's and felt his warm breath enter his mouth. He ran his fingers through Draco's hair and felt his way down his back. With one swift motion, Harry undid Draco's robes and they fell carelessly at their ankles.

Grabbing Draco by the tie, harry led him to the bed and shoved him down on the covers. The two began to undress each other until there was nothing left but to caress each other's bare skin. Grazing his lips gently across Draco's neck, Harry followed his mouth down Draco's chest and past his waist. Harry grabbed at Draco's stiff member and slid his mouth over it. He could feel it tense as he began to suck the warm flesh. Draco squirmed and moaned. Harry raised his hands and began to fondle Draco's chest, playing and pinching each of the pink nipples that protruded from the pale skin. He could feel something stir within the Slytherin. Right when Draco seemed like he was about to burst, Harry let the cock slide out of his mouth as he looked up at Draco's eyes. "Not yet," he whispered.

Reaching for his discarded pants by the side of the bed, Harry grabbed his wand and ran the wood against his tongue. "Your legs," he said, "Open them. Now." Draco quivered as he slowly pulled his legs apart and lifted them in the air. Pressing the wand against Draco's neck, Harry ran the wood against Draco's torso, tracing a small circle around his navel, before lowering the wand and pressing it against Draco's tight hole.

"Harry! Wait! No, I don't think I'm ready…" Draco looked away, blushing again. Leaning over, Harry ran his tongue across Draco's lips before enclosing their mouths together in an impassioned kiss. As soon as he felt Draco lose control, Harry slid the tip of the wand in. "Gah!" Draco yelped, "No, Harry, it hurts!"

"Shh," Harry pressed a finger against Draco's delicate mouth as he slowly eased the wand in deeper. "I promise I'll make it feel good." Nodding, Draco closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip. Soft moans escaped from deep within his throat as his toes curled and his fingers grasped and pulled at the covers surrounding them.

Harry pulled the wand out and pressed his own dick against Draco's ass. "Ow! Stop! Harry right now!" Draco screamed. Harry looked up at Draco's frightened eyes.

Sighing, Harry climbed on top of Draco and slid his penis across Draco's lips. "Fine," he said, "If it hurts that bad, lube it up with your spit." Taking a deep breath, Draco opened his mouth and stuck the tip of his tongue out and licked Harry's cock. He opened his mouth wider and let Harry slide it all the way in to the base. Gagging, Draco fought his reactions and sucked harder. Harry moaned as he looked down and watched as Draco struggled to keep the dick that deep in his mouth. Pulling out, Harry felt his now slick cock and resumed his position at the base of the bed.

Draco took a deep breath and yelped out when he felt Harry slide into him. He could feel the heat of it pounding against his insides as Harry picked up speed. Grasping the back of Harry's head, Draco pulled him down to lick and kiss his ear. At first, he felt like the immense size of it would kill him, but now the pain had begun to give way to sweet pleasure.

Placing his hands on Harry's chest, he panted, "Wait stop. I want to adjust myself." Harry pulled out and watched as Draco turned over on his stomach and get on his knees. With his face against the pillow, Draco looked back at Harry and said, "Put it in me again."

Harry was like an animal as he pushed his way back into Draco's ass. Sharp yelps from Draco only edged him on. He took Draco by the waist and pulled Draco over his cock as deep as Draco's body would allow him. Leaning over, he ran his tongue across Draco's back and slowly kissed his spine.

A little trail of drool hung out of Draco's open mouth as he moaned and cried out. Every time he felt Harry's cock go deeper, his eyes would open wide and tense his hole to feel Harry's dick trapped even tighter by his inner walls.

He could feel Harry speed up, begin to pant and moan himself. It was about to happen. He could feel it. Finally, he screamed out as he felt Harry's cock pulse and burst hot semen inside of him. At that moment, he released himself and sticky cum fell against the bed spread.

After Harry pulled out, Draco collapsed against the bed. Too tired to walk. Too much pain to sit up. He could feel a little trickle of cum dribble out of his hole. Looking over, he saw Harry begin to pull his pants back on.

"So now what," Draco said into the pillow, too ashamed to look Harry in the eyes. "Do we go back to being enemies?"

Harry knelt over Draco's exhausted body and kissed the back of his neck while caressing his blond hair. "I honestly don't know," he whispered in Draco's ear, "But whatever happens, I love you."

Draco looked up, hot tears burning against his eyes. Unsure of what to do next, the two held each other and kissed, not knowing if they would ever be granted the sweet, yet simple, joy of each other's company.

The End.


End file.
